


Pancakes

by castielhowell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhowell/pseuds/castielhowell
Summary: Sabriel making pancakes.





	Pancakes

"Stop it, Gabe, you're gonna get us killed!" Sam exclaims, tears rolling on his cheeks from laughing too hard.

His stomach hurts, so do his cheeks, he's litterally on the floor, his knees having given up a long time ago, but he's far too happy to notice. He tries to catch his breath while Gabriel continues to throw pancakes around, trying to catch them back in his frying pan with tennisman movements, a childish grin stretching his lips.

"Shut up, Sam, I can't focus!" he giggles, a pancake somehow hitting him in the face.

Gabriel's confused face added to the slapping sound is enough to make Sam burst out laughing again.


End file.
